imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:PuTRiangle/To DarkWind... And So much more...
@ DarkWind: theres much secrecy in the love world and even the world in general. My parents dont know about me and foodle clearly. They dont even know about imo. They dont know about anything. Nobody does irl cept one of my friends that used to play. Nobody else ever will. Me being the calm and collected person i am when it comes to others? I saw this comming. I saw this ALL comming. Now anyone reading this will be like "well ur not a true friend because u didnt try to stop it and how did u even know to begin with" My answer is "in due time the master player shall tell all" And why i didnt stop this? Because of the opening line of my ALL TIME FAVORITE MOVIE. (pixars BRAVE) says in the opening lines. "if you had the chance to chang your fate, would you?" And that made me stop and think. If i got dark to stay, would things get better? No. Changing ones fate in the world goes against true nature. Im not stopping her from going to whats better than just this game. Something is waiting for her on the other side of this ipad.... Something glorious we are all missing because of all the time we are putting into these games... So much drama with people we dont even know! We think were in love but if we ever meet face to face, will it truely be love? Or will it only be because of what the other person has given you as a gift or, because of what lvl they are you want to look pro because ur at their side? The fact of the matter and all im here saying now is... Being here on the wiki... Made me realize... Even though this place is about the game... Its about so much more... Here on the wiki is somewhere to feel like your a part of something... A family... Something you dont get in the game.... Because here... It doesnt matter what lvl u r or if ur pro or not... What items u have... Its about who you are... We all get along here... But when were in-game its all torn appart by that stupid sign next to ur name... The village you rc to... The faction you swore your alliegence to... Thats whats tearing all the love appart... Here on the wiki is the one reason i changed my faction... Because i made true friends here... Not friends that i thought were there for me like in siras... Those that would constantly pm me saying "oh can u pk so-and-so" or "come help at beach with the gangers". Being the person i am i would leave lh3 or whereever i was farming to go help. But when the time came and i needed a favor of them, this is the reply i would get "later im busy" Later never came... And im still waiting for it to come... Those at lanos have sofar deticated their time to helping me... AceManiac, JollyRanch and Dragaon3, thank you for staying up for nights in a row farming pcoins for me... It means more than you will ever know... For every mage that has ever healed me For anyone who has given me even the smallest lure... Thank you... you have no idea how much youve helped... and how much it means... I know im jumping around alot but as i type this i know its nolonger about just dark... I will miss her dearly if this is the road she chooses believe me... But in the end... Maybe its for the best? Getting out of this game and focusing on the real world... Watching the grass grow... Smiling at the clouds and imagining pictures in them... All i can say is... Shell be back... They always come back... maybe not now... but they always come back... To anyone reading this... Thank you for reading this... for spending your time to just glance at the meaningless words i have typed here... for my way of venting... Thank you for your endless support... and please think on this: "every word leaves its mark. The good, a memory the bad, a scar scars can never heal... they can only be covered... youll be always remembered.... even when you think your forgotten" -Abby Thank you for your time and always remember the kindness you bring upon others with even the simplest of things. [[ADMIN PuTRiangle]] (talk) 00:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts